


A Strilonde Holiday

by thegayestofkermits



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, Humanstuck, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayestofkermits/pseuds/thegayestofkermits
Summary: A collection of the Strilonde's having a wonderful celebration of the holidays together.





	A Strilonde Holiday

Snow was piled outside with a red hue from the sun setting. Trees were stripped bare from fall and no birds were in sight. Street lights began to turn on from the darkness consuming along with clouds starting to cover the light rays which managed to come from the horizon. Children played in the snow outside but their time was cut short from parents calling them inside. Sounds of disappointment were heard from them as they shuffled inside with small pouts.

The small group on the sidewalk stared at the Christmas lights turning on and looked inside houses to see brightly decorated trees. Roxy giggled from a snowman inflatable and pointed it out to them. “We should’ve decorated our house like that this year!” She giggled out, shaking Dirk’s shoulder.

He gave out a huff, his breath showing from the weather. “I would’ve had to put it up, plus you know how expensive those things are? We would’ve gone broke from just buying it.”

Dave elbowed their sides. “If we’re not paying attention, we’re gonna miss Kanaya’s house.”

Rolling her eyes, Roxy countered. “Rose wouldn’t forget her own girlfriend’s house.”

“I might miss it if you keep pointing out random decorations you want. We did more this year anyway. There’s a light up candy cane in our yard and that’s all that matters with our house.” Rose says, blowing into her hands to warm them up.

“You’re all party poopers, I was just saying house I enjoyed them.” Roxy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rose shook her head at her and they walked into Kanaya’s driveway, getting on the porch. Dave rung the doorbell multiple times before Dirk smacked his hand away. “Don’t be like that. You aren’t five.”

Warm lights shone outside the window and a Christmas tree wrapped golden lights sat by the window. Inside the house was cozy and warm as Kanaya rushed around, putting on a scarf then grabbing a pair of gloves on the coffee table. She quickly opened the door and smiled at the group. “Sorry for being a bit unready. I needed to find some things.” Kanaya said with a soft tone.

Rose shook her head. “You’re fine, we rushed here almost. Roxy really wants to go to the rink as soon as possible.”

“What? There might be a huge line!” Roxy started to walk away and the rest of the group followed.

Kanaya grabbed one of Rose’s hands and pulls a glove on it. “I know you don’t celebrate Christmas but here are some gloves as a present. I made them myself. They’re a mix of jade and purple to represent our relationship.”

Rose let her put the other one on her hand. A warm smile blossomed onto her face and she held onto Kanaya’s hand. “You’re such a lovely girlfriend. How did you know I needed new gloves?”

“I told her, she asked me instead of Roxy so Roxy wouldn’t tell everyone and their mom about the gloves,” Dirk answered. Roxy opened her mouth to say something back at him but quickly shut it, choosing to not lose another battle with him.

The group walked along the snowy path to the ice rink nearest to them. Snowflakes came down slowly, swirling in the street lights as if they were on a stage. Laughter and talker became louder as they approached the rink, people slid around on the ice with smiles and some will frustration. Roxy shook Rose’s shoulder and ran into the line. The other followed her at their own pace and stood by her peacefully while she shook with excitement.

“Dirk you’re paying, yeah? I didn’t bring money of course.” Dave asked, crossing his arms.

“It’s part of all of your presents. This and hot chocolate at home. I also decorated so that’s also a present.” He said. “This also counts for you Kanaya. I’ll be paying for you as well.”

Kanaya quickly shook her head. “I could not ask that of you. I have my own money on me.”

“You’re our guest, it’s fine.” He went up to the des and bought their entrance fee along with getting their skates. “You all can put on skates, I hope.”

Dave shrugged and put on his pair, tying the laces loosely. “Oh no, however do I do this? Is this a great unsolved puzzle?” Daggers got sent towards him through Dirk’s sunglasses and Dave chuckled, redoing his laces. “Don’t worry bro, I got it.”

Shakily, Kanaya stood up from her seat and smiled nervously at Rose. “Have I told you I never ice skated before? I much prefer staying inside in the winter.” She admitted, shyly.

A gentle giggle left Rose’s lips and she stood up, putting an arm around Kanaya’s waist. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you. We always go every year as a tradition for Roxy. We’ve all become really skilled at it.”

The two girls carefully got on the ice behind the other three. “We’re going to race a few rounds before we’ll meet up with you two,” Dave said, skating backwards to face them. “Make sure not to fall too much. There’s a lot of people.”

With him saying that the three left to race around the rink. Rose laughed at the childish act and gave a sweet kiss on Kanaya’s cheek. “Just watch how I move forward and then copy my actions. I will never go too far ahead.” Rose skated ahead slowly, stopping by the railing. “Your turn.”

Slowly moving forward, Kanaya made her way towards Rose. This training went on for an hour before the other three came over to help. The lessons ended with very few falls along with the whole group falling to make Kanaya feel better and teach her how to get up.

Few hours past before the group gets tired and decides to call it a night at the rink. They got home quickly and all sat down in the living room to rest after starting a fire to warm up. “Presents will be soon right?” Roxy asked, looking at Dirk who was upside down on a chair.

“Can we rest by the fire first? I also need to make the cocoa.” He groans, stretching his legs.

“I’ll do it. You took us skating.” Dave said as he got up, walking into the kitchen. “Terezi taught me how to make the best hot cocoa yet she’s blind. She makes it for Vriska whenever she comes to her house then claims it’s the best.”

The four waited for the hot cocoa patiently, listening to the fire crackle. Dave walked out with a tray of mugs, setting it on the table. “He put whip cream on them!” Roxy cheered, picking up a mug.

“There’s also a bowl marshmallows just in case you also want those.” He said, picking up his mug and drinking from it.

Roxy took a sip. “Now it’s time for presents!” She declared, setting her mug down and going under the tree. “Of course this is just for gift giving and not just for Christmas.” Pulling out a long and semi-large box, she handed it to Rose. “We’ll start with you of course.”

Taking off the wrapping carefully not to make a mess, she pulled out a purple and black violin case. “You didn’t. I only mentioned something about this case once.” Rose smiled at her sister.

“Well, I didn’t really remember about it until I was walking past the music store when I saw it. I had a hard time keeping it a secret from you since you were home when I bought it. You’re observant so sneaking a big box by you is hard.” Roxy said, pulling another present out and giving it to Dave. “Dirk bought this for you.”

Dave looked at Dirk for a hint but he looked away. He opened it more violently than Rose and gave a small smile. “A new DJ set, and one of the best ones. You must’ve sold half your stuff for this.”

“Nope, just didn’t get you any more presents besides that. It was definitely expensive but I can get free music with you having it.”

“Knew you’d get something which would also benefit you.” He chuckled, setting it beside him. “Get mine for him.”

Roxy nodded and handed Dirk a bag. “This is pretty light, did you get me nothing but a rock?”

“You think that lowly of me?”

“In a way.” Dirk took out the paper from inside and started laughing. “A puppet making book along with stuff to make them? Good job. Bet you spend not a lot on it.”

The two boys fist bump and Dave pats himself on the back. “It got you to laugh so I think I spent plenty on it.”

Rose cleared her throat and handed Roxy an envelope. “Here’s my present to you.”

Roxy gave her a confused look and opened it. There was a small card inside which read ‘Go to the garage.’ Her confused look only worsened as she went to the garage and then she started to squeal. She ran back to the living room and tackled her sister with a hug. “You got me an arcade game? That’s more expensive than what I got you!”

Rose hugged her back. “I searched for one which worked properly and was in my budget. It took a while but Kanaya helped me.” She nudged Roxy off and got up. “Now for Kanaya’s gift.” Getting on one knee and pulled out a small box with a smile. She opened it and inside was an amethyst ring with a black band.

Kanaya’s eyes widened and began to laugh with tears forming in her eyes. “Wait for a second Rose before you say anything.” Her hand went to her pocket and she took out a small box of her own. When she opened it, there was a jade ring with a silver band.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the two boxes the girls held. Then laughing boomed through the room as the two girls exchanged the rings they got each other. “They proposed on the same day!” Roxy cackled out, holding her stomach from laughing too hard.

The rest of the night was filled with more small gift exchanges along with talking about what they got. Everyone tried out their presents, finding them perfect. Happy memories of the night were made that night along with every night past that until forever.


End file.
